<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'd Come Over Right by yellowcrayonwillow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392479">You'd Come Over Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcrayonwillow/pseuds/yellowcrayonwillow'>yellowcrayonwillow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Galentine's Day Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcrayonwillow/pseuds/yellowcrayonwillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If the world was ending who would you want to come over? This story is inspired by the song "If the world was ending" by JP Saxe featuring Julia Michaels. The world is ending and there's no where Logan and Veronica want to be then together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VMFF Galentine's Day Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/gifts">His_Beautiful_Girl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is a gift to my friend and beta extraordinaire, HisBeautifulGirl. I wanted to give you a happy, fluffy story, but I don't do fluffy very well. At least it's got a happy ending. Thank you for just everything. </p>
<p>It's also unbeta'd since it was a surprise so all the tense issues and bad writing are completely mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>June 2, 2008</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Neptune, California</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>7 Days 11 Hours Till End of World</strong>
</p>
<p>The world is ending. He always thought it would be like the T.S. Eliot poem. <em>‘This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper.’ </em>Instead it’s enormously noisy. So noisy he can barely hear his own thoughts especially over the sound of his blood roaring through his veins and his heart beating like a snare drum in his chest. He’s vividly aware and yet completely oblivious as the sky literally catches fire. </p>
<p>It’s not really fire, so much as the atmosphere burning up around the comet making its way to collide with the Earth. Somewhere, someone had warning, but the general public was blissfully unaware of its impending arrival until just a few days ago when it reached an altitude that could be seen with the naked eye. They probably should have clued into something going on earlier when it started wreaking havoc with communications and causing waves that gave surfers wet dreams. </p>
<p>That’s what his focus had been on, before. In the days leading up to what would become the end of the world, Logan Echolls was solely focused on catching the perfect wave. It wasn’t as shallow a pursuit as it sounded. It really wasn’t. The surfing was his way of dealing with the pain that sliced through him with every breath he took. The only solace he had found since she had left. Left Neptune and it’s toxic residents, left him. </p>
<p>Her absence was only supposed to be temporary, a three month hiatus. She was going to do her internship and then come home. They’d talk then, that’s what she said the morning she left. He’d agreed, like he always did, because he couldn’t deny her anything. If she asked him to crawl across broken glass, he would gladly do it for her. But that wasn’t what she wanted. She didn’t want him. A fact she made abundantly clear when she didn’t come back, cut him off without even one final taste of the heady drug that was her. He was left to try to detox on his own, wondering what he could have done differently, what would have made her stay. </p>
<p>He gazes intently at his phone. It hasn’t worked in days, no connection, no calls, no texts in or out. If their communication hadn’t ended a year ago, he might feel the loss of the phone lines more keenly, but there’s no one he wants more in this moment than Veronica Mars. <em>Veronica. </em>On the screen are their last words to each other. It wasn’t enough, it was never going to be enough. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>You know I love you. I want the best for you. Just want u to be happy. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Whatever that looks like. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I know.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>But I need some space.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>It’s just too hard to see you right now.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ok.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>But I’m here if you need me.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Did she need him? Now when the world was ending, did she need him like he needed her? She asked for space, time to heal from the mess their lives had become. He couldn’t deny her anything even when it was ripping his heart apart to be one of the things she needed space from. </p>
<p>Watching the sky burn, knowing that they were a week from the end, all their old fears and worries seemed pointless. Their volatile history was what kept them apart, but history was ending. Shouldn’t they be together?</p>
<p>He knew where she was. She didn’t try to hide it from him when she told him that she wasn’t coming back. Stanford was approximately 478 miles from where he was sitting right now. With communications knocked out, the world in chaos, it wasn’t actually safe to contemplate a seven hour road trip. Hell it wasn’t even safe to be sitting on this beach right now. <em>Since when do I do the safe thing? </em>He shook his head. The probability of being able to reach her before the comet crashed into the Earth, throwing the world into a nuclear winter that 95% of the population wouldn’t survive, was miniscule. </p>
<p>Miniscule or not, he needs to try. He can’t take the idea of her being alone when the end comes. He tells himself that she had to know he’d be coming for her. She knows him better than anyone. Veronica Mars may not trust him, but she had to know he loves her. </p>
<p>“Logan!” Logan turns his head to see his best friend running across the sand toward him. He doesn’t move, just watches Dick Casablancas get closer until he collapses on the sand next to him, a six pack in hand.</p>
<p>“Dude, what are you doing out here? Why haven’t you left?” Dick pants, his bloodshot eyes large in his face as they widen in fear. He keeps glancing around them as if expecting monsters to rise up out of the ocean. </p>
<p>Since the arrival of the comet coincided with the complete communication blackout, everyone was relying on word of mouth and printed papers for information. There was a lot of speculation, but no one was sure what was really going to happen. The Neptune Register just started printing a countdown clock that they claimed was when the comet would hit. Today’s count was 7 days, 11 hours and 47 minutes until impact. Until life as they knew it would end. </p>
<p>Logan wasn’t sure how much of it was the fear and panic talking. When the comet appeared the town was gripped by chaos. The 09’ers had barricaded themselves into their secure homes while the 02’ers rioted and looted stores. It had taken several days for the Neptune Sheriff’s department to get everyone calmed down and implement a curfew. It gave some semblance of security in a time when most thought their days were numbered. </p>
<p>Dick punches him lightly in the arm when he fails to respond, merely going back to gaze at the texts on his phone. </p>
<p>“Dude.” His tone is only slightly reproachful. For the first few days, Dick did what Dick does best when faced with a life threatening situation, he partied like the world was ending. Of course, this time the irony was that it was in fact ending. </p>
<p>After a few days of debauchery, Dick came to the realization that he was going to be all alone when the end came. No matter how many hot babes he convinced to fuck him as their last hurrah, in the end it was just going to be him. The realization resulted in a level of maturity heretofore unheard of from the Casablancas heir. He was okay with it. But Logan didn’t have to be alone, shouldn’t be alone. He had someone who loved him, someone he loved. They should be together.</p>
<p>He was the one who told Logan to go to her, to find her before it was too late. While having his best friend with him at the very end would be a comfort to Dick, he knew that it wasn’t where Logan should be. He may not like Veronica Mars, and he may not be the smartest guy on the planet, but he knew what love was. Logan and Veronica had it, even if half the time it did make them both miserable fucks. </p>
<p>The two friends sat in silence, Logan holding onto his defunct phone with a white knuckled grip. Logan was torn. He felt a visceral need to go to Veronica, to see her face at least one more time before it all ended, but Dick was his best friend, his brother. The one person in all his life who had never left him. He was the reason Logan was sitting on a beach trying to find some calm rather than in a car headed north towards the love of his life. </p>
<p>It was Dick who finally broke the silence. “It’s okay. I’ll be okay. You need to go.” </p>
<p>Logan turned his watery gaze from his phone to the oversized blonde sitting next to him. It was his lot in life to love blondes apparently. Dick’s eyes reflected the sadness in Logan’s. The two men had been through a lot together. </p>
<p>“I’ll come back for you. I just need to see her.” They had already been over this when Dick told him he should go to Veronica. It wasn’t goodbye, just see ya later, dude. </p>
<p>“Go.” Dick shoved him slightly, trying to get him to move. Water hit Logan’s hand and he reflexively looked up to see if it was raining. The sky was still a vivid red, no sign of clouds, just the fireball that was the comet burning his eyes if he looked at it for too long. Belatedly he realized the moisture was coming from the tears streaming down his face. He dashed a hand across his face before standing.</p>
<p>He starts walking towards where his Range Rover was parked, leaving his friend behind. Before he gets too far away, he pauses turning back. “I love you, man. Thank you.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t enough, but it’s all he can manage past the lump in his throat. Logan tries not to notice the tears streaming down Dick’s face as he echoes the words before turning to face the ocean again, cracking open a beer. If it wasn’t for his heart being 478 miles away, he can’t think of a better way to face the end of the world than watching the waves and sharing a beer with his best friend. </p>
<p>Logan gazes at his friend for a few seconds before wrenching open the door of the Rover. He says one silent goodbye before backing out of his parking space. As he drives away, he sees Dick holding up a can in silent salute, wishing him luck. <em>From your mouth to whatever higher beings might be listening. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>June 4, 2008</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stanford, California</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>5 Days 2 Hours Till End of World</strong>
</p>
<p>When the sky broke open and burst into screaming flames, Veronica was walking from her dorm on her way to her abnormal psych class. The day had begun the way all of her days had for the past year. She woke up with an aching sense of loss, a wound that refused to heal no matter how much time and distance she gave it. She was always rendered speechless when the waves of despair overtook her, waking up in her empty bed. It was good that she didn’t have a roommate because there was no way she could explain waking up in tears every morning, her arm reaching out for someone who wasn’t there. </p>
<p>She only allowed herself a few minutes each morning to wallow in the unbearable pain before she pulled herself together, filling her days with endless things to do. Studying, classes, a part time job. All meaningless endeavors that never changed how much she missed him. It was almost worse knowing that it was a self-inflicted pain. He would be there with her if she could bring herself to ask. </p>
<p>Not that she was going to. Until the day the world began to end, Veronica Mars was stubbornly sticking to her plan. She left Neptune and the painful memories of her teenage years. There was nothing and no one who was going to drag her back into it. It was a miracle that she had come out as unscathed as she did. </p>
<p>Her only regret was having to cut off communication with the one person who made those years bearable in any way. If she could have found a way to reconcile all that had happened and keep him, she would have. Every day without him felt like a piece of her soul was dying. She could pretend all she wanted that she was fine, but at night and in the morning, the pain mocked her. </p>
<p>When the sky seemed to catch fire, Veronica found herself standing frozen on the quad, mouth agape. Her expression of shock mirrored by the people standing around her. There was an awed silence as hundreds of students and faculty took in the blaze in the sky. All too soon, sound rushed back in, screaming, crying. Chaos erupted around her in the form of panicked people running here and there. </p>
<p>It shouldn’t have been a surprise to Veronica. This was her life. Just when she thought she was finally finding something normal, something insane happens tearing it all apart. The lack of signals cutting off all communication should have given her a clue that her world was about to end. Instead she had ignored the signs. There was no one she wanted to talk to, nothing she wanted to watch. She was happy to pretend the rest of the world didn’t exist. </p>
<p>Veronica stood rooted to the spot, unsure what to do. She took in the scene around her in silent horror. This wasn’t some mystery she could solve. Never in the face of death had she ever felt so helpless. Every life threatening situation she’s ever found herself in, there’s always been a solution. She could win by her wits or failing that, she could count on Logan rushing in to save her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Logan. </em>
</p>
<p>Her heart stuttered when she thought of his name. He’s miles away and even if he was here, there’s nothing he can do. This is bigger than even he can fix. If he was here, though, he’d be placing himself between the panicked people threatening to knock her over, pulling her to safety. </p>
<p>Veronica shakes herself out of her stupor and starts running towards her dorm room. It isn’t the best plan, but she’s too terrified to think of anything else. Running and hiding is what Veronica Mars does best anyway.</p>
<p>She’s been hiding in her room for days now. Thankfully, she keeps her room stocked with bottled water, snacks, microwavable ramen, and several cases of her favorite soda, Skist. It’s not enough if she’s stuck here for more than a week, but it’s enough to hold her over until things either calm down or the world ends. </p>
<p>It’s the first time in years that she has nothing to occupy her time. There’s no classes and the dorm seems eerily silent. She’s been too afraid to venture out. If she’s completely honest with herself, she’s waiting for him. Ever since she saw the sky split open heralding the end of days, she’s known he’ll come. </p>
<p>Given how strongly she pushed him away, the way she left him, there shouldn’t be the calm certainty that he’ll come. Hell, she shouldn’t even want him there. While they didn’t leave things on bad terms, it was a final end. Their time together had run its course. All that was left was the pain they had inflicted on one another again and again. </p>
<p>Logan had called them epic, lifes ruined, bloodshed, and they had lived up to that. Veronica had left to save them further pain. She felt it was the only way to salvage anything in the future. If she had stayed they would have continued to circle one another, never quite able to be together, but not able to be apart either. They were on a path towards destruction and they were the type of people to drag others down with them. </p>
<p>None of that mattered now though. The world ending had a way of putting things into perspective. The days hiding had given her plenty of time to think. She had gone over their relationship obsessively, going so far as to writing down everything that went wrong. Her trust issues, his withholding, the way they could never just be honest with one another. They are constantly pushing the other away when they should hold onto one another. </p>
<p>Everything that happened, it seemes silly now. Veronica thought she had grown up when she was 15 staring at Lilly’s body, but she was a little girl playing at adult feelings. Facing true mortality, she can finally forgive Logan, finally put their angsty past to rest. Madison, the lying, all of it doesn’t matter. All that matters is seeing him and finally telling him that she loves him.</p>
<p>Because the world cannot end without Logan Echolls knowing that he is truly and completely loved by someone. His too short life has already been punctuated by everyone abandoning him. He grew up without love or boundaries. She knew that and she still withheld the one thing he needed above all else. She couldn’t die without telling him. </p>
<p>It wasn’t about her dying with no regrets. No, this was something she needed to do for him. It was time she put him ahead of herself, her friends, her family. The days of thinking had brought her a clarity on the relationships in her life. Much as her dad loved her, he would choose to stay in Neptune, helping to keep others safe rather than driving through unknown chaos to get to his only daughter. Keith Mars was a duty before self kind of person.</p>
<p>Which was fine, it really was. Veronica understood he loved her in his own way. Wallace and Mac had their own families to be with during this time. She was Logan’s family and he was hers. He was the only one coming. Hell, he was the only one she wanted. </p>
<p>The waiting was unbearable. She read, trying to occupy her time, waiting. After so many days, she was starting to lose hope when finally there was a knock on her door. She had barricaded the door when she had locked herself in. It had been at least three days since there was any noise outside her door, let alone a quiet knock. </p>
<p>Instinctively she knew she should verify who was out there before she opened the door, but she knew it was him. Even through a foot of barricade furniture and a heavy oak door, she could feel Logan Echolls all the way to her soul. </p>
<p>Another quiet knock. </p>
<p>“Veronica.” She closes her eyes at the sound of his voice, relief flooding her system. She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. </p>
<p>“The door’s barricaded, give me a minute.” Veronica starts moving furniture away from the door, drowning out Logan’s response. When she pulled the desk and bookcase in front of the door, she was careful, trying not to scrape the floor, but now she wants to get to him as quickly as possible. </p>
<p>When there’s space to open the door enough for a Logan sized person to slip in, she unlocks the door, pulling it open. She barely recognizes the person standing there. He’s wearing a green army jacket over a navy blue hoodie, a grey t-shirt is just visible underneath. It's not standard Logan Echolls attire and the hoodie is obscuring his beautiful face. There’s dirt on his jeans with tears in the knees. Blood is crusted on his knuckles. A torn backpack dangles from his fingers.</p>
<p>Glancing behind him, Logan gently pushes her further into the room, following behind closely. Dropping his backpack on the floor inside the room, he closes the door gently, locking it before pushing the furniture back into place. He’s breathing heavily when he tugs the hood off his head. </p>
<p>“Logan, your face.” Veronica gasps. He’s unshaven, scruffy with bags underneath his eyes, but that’s not what she’s focused on. No, it’s the cut above his left eye, crusted over with blood and the bruises marring his strong jaw. Normally he’s on the giving side not the receiving side. She hasn’t seen him this beaten since the night Aaron tried to burn her alive. </p>
<p>She turns to get a first aid kit from the bathroom, but he snags her hand, pulling her towards him. He wraps his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin. Veronica melts into him, all the terror of the past few days finally releasing its hold on her. <em>He’s here, I’m safe. </em></p>
<p>They stand arms wrapped around one another for several minutes. The silence broken only by their sighs. Finally, Veronica leans back in his arms to gaze into his chocolate brown eyes. Despite the injuries to his face and most likely other parts of him, he smirks down at her. </p>
<p>He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “So what’s new with you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>June 4, 2008</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stanford, California</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>5 Days 2 Hours Till End of World</strong>
</p>
<p>He’s so exhausted. Every part of him hurts and he’d kill for a shower, but none of that matters in this moment. Right now, he’s got everything he’s ever needed in his arms. He breathes in her scent, marshmallows and promises. It smells like home. </p>
<p>When she leans back to look at him, he can’t help the smirk which breaks across his face. His hand reaches up without conscious thought on his part, tucking that strand of hair behind her ear. <em>She’s here, I made it. No matter what happens, I will have this. </em></p>
<p>“So what’s new with you?” Veronica’s breathy laugh is a balm to his soul. The trip was long and there were times when he didn’t think he’d make it. All that kept him going was the thought of being here with her.</p>
<p>“The world is ending.” She shrugs in his arms. “What took you so long?”</p>
<p>Logan’s smirk transforms into a smile. Only Veronica would be expecting him while the world outside was going to hell in a handbasket. The coiled tension he’s held himself in for the past day and a half finally releases now he can see she’s safe. </p>
<p>“I had to walk part of the way.” He explains briefly to her, moving forward to kiss her forehead. Her nose wrinkles as she breathes him in. Reluctantly he unwinds his arms from her. “I should probably shower.”</p>
<p>He glances around the room, hoping there’s a bathroom in this suite. Veronica seems clean, but Logan wouldn’t put it past her to have been slipping out to a communal bathroom to ensure she stayed that way. Their obsession with hygiene and good dental health is one of the many things they have in common. He hopes he’s wrong though, the world outside this room is a dangerous place. The thought of Veronica putting herself in danger has him reaching for her again to reassure himself that she’s okay. </p>
<p>Veronica takes a step back, a frown on her face. He mentally steels himself. <em>That was a quick happy reunion.</em> Logan wishes she would hold off on any judgemental tirades until he has a chance to rest, but knowing her, that’s probably too much to ask. </p>
<p>“Bathroom is there.” She points to a door he didn’t notice, his entire attention on the woman in front of him. “I’ll grab you a towel.”</p>
<p>Veronica moves away from him and he has to ball his hands by his side to keep from pulling her back to him. Suddenly everything seems awkward. <em>The world is ending, but we are still Logan and Veronica. Nothing is ever easy between us. </em></p>
<p>Logan accepts the towel with a small smile, hooking a thumb over his shoulder. “I’ll be a few minutes. Then we should probably talk.”</p>
<p>Veronica bites her lip, nodding. He can feel her eyes on his back while he walks to the bathroom. Leaving the door open slightly so he can hear her moving around the room, he strips. There’s more bruises on his chest. Examining them in the mirror, he notes happily that none of them seem like they’re indicative of internal bleeding. </p>
<p>He turns on the shower, adjusting the temperature to scalding hot. He’s about to step in when he hears a gasp from behind him. He turns swiftly, his eyes scanning for the danger. Veronica is standing in the doorway, her hand over her mouth. Her beautiful sapphire eyes swimming with tears. </p>
<p>“Oh, Logan.” She whispers the words. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’ve had worse.” He ignores his nudity, reaching for her hands intending to wrap her up in his arms again. She holds up a hand to stop him. </p>
<p>“Take your shower. You smell.” She wrinkles her nose, emphasizing her words. </p>
<p>“Sure I can’t tempt you to join me?” He leans against the sink, smirk in place as he lets his gaze run up and down her body. Normally, he wouldn’t be this bold with her, but the world is ending and how many more chances will he have to make her blush so prettily?</p>
<p>“Logan, I’m glad you’re here, but we should probably talk before there’s any shower sharing.” She nibbles her lower lip, her eyes fairly devouring his naked form. </p>
<p>All the blood pools south at her words. It wasn’t a no, it was a not right now. While he just drove, biked, and walked to be with her at the end of the world, he didn’t let himself think that sex was on the table. He loved her, there was nowhere else he could be. It wasn’t only physical with them. Their connection was deeper than that, a soul deep bond. However, he is a healthy 20 year old man and the woman he’s loved almost half his life did say not yet to sex, instead of no. </p>
<p>Logan clears his throat. “You should go then. If you keep standing there, it’s going to make it harder.” </p>
<p>“You’re incorrigible.” She laughs at his double entendre. She takes a step into the room and Logan’s heart rate accelerates. But she doesn’t come any closer to him. Instead she pulls a first aid kit out of the medicine cabinet and leaves it on the counter. “For after.”</p>
<p>She’s gone a second later leaving him alone in the steamy bath with a raging hardon. </p>
<p>Knowing she’s waiting for him and that their time is extremely limited, Logan makes quick work of his shower. He lets his erection subside naturally rather than taking matters into his own hands. The whole situation was surreal and he didn’t need to add to it by jerking off in her bathroom five feet away from her.</p>
<p>Veronica is sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting patiently, when he comes out, clean. The serene look on her face is belied by her sharp white teeth worrying at the edge of her thumb nail. Logan leans against the wall, unsure if he’s allowed to join her on the bed. </p>
<p>“You wanted to talk?” His inflection rises on the last word when she remains silent, barely even glancing his way. </p>
<p>She shrugs and scoots back to lean her back against the wall, tucking her feet up so she can wrap her arms around her knees. Logan takes his time really looking at her. It’s been over a year since he last saw her. Her hair is longer, but worn in her natural waves. There’s not a bit of makeup on her face making her look younger than her nearly 21 years. Her alabaster skin is still silken, but paler which he attributes to the colder Northern California weather rather than being trapped in her dorm for the past few days. </p>
<p>Finally, she unravels herself, sitting up straighter. Her voice is practically a whisper when she finally opens her mouth. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>His mouth drops open in shock. An apology was the last thing he expected. Logan wasn’t sure what he expected, maybe a tirade about his lack of self-preservation or an interrogation about what was going on outside. Hearing Veronica Mars apologize confirmed what he already knew, the world was ending. </p>
<p>“What was that?” He almost smacks himself for baiting her when she glares at him. </p>
<p>“I said I’m sorry.” Her voice is stronger, a hint of anger at the edges. “I’m sorry I left, I’m sorry for everything.”</p>
<p>Tears well up in those beautiful blue eyes, cascading down her cheeks. Logan crosses the room in an instant, gathering her into his arms. Veronica leans into him, her sobs increasing in intensity. Her hands grasp the front of his shirt while she buries her face in his neck. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. There’s nothing to be sorry for.” He tries to keep his voice soothing, stroking down her back gently. </p>
<p>Veronica hiccups and shakes her head against his chest. “Don’t do that. Don’t let me off the hook.”</p>
<p>Logan uses a finger to lift her head, his gaze finding hers. “Veronica, I’m not letting you off the hook. We’ve both made mistakes. Does it really matter now though? The sky is literally on fire. Do you want to spend what is probably going to be our last days on Earth hashing out who did what? Can’t we just be here together?”</p>
<p>Veronica took a deep breath, her gaze never leaving his. The tears were still streaming down her face and Logan wiped them off with his thumb. He gave her a shy smile. </p>
<p>“I’m here. I love you. That’s all that matters to me. The past, it can’t hurt us now. Let me be here with you.” </p>
<p>“How can you want to be here with me? After everything I’ve done?” Her voice is shaky. </p>
<p>“Like I’m a prince?” He laughs bitterly. “It took both of us to destroy something so right, so wonderful, that I literally just drove, biked and walked 478 miles to be with you when the world is ending. Everything before now, it seems trivial.” </p>
<p>“Trivial?” Veronica echoes his word in wonder. She wrinkles her forehead, that sexy brain of hers working overtime. </p>
<p>Logan leans back against the wall, pulling her into his lap so he can hold her closely, but still see her face. <em>This is why I came; to hold her, to be with her while the world outside burns. </em></p>
<p>“Veronica, we can go over everything that’s happened. How you broke us, how I broke us. Why you never could trust me, why I couldn’t be better for you. But does it even matter? I love you. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, ever, than with you.”</p>
<p>The trip was difficult. Roads were impassable, clogged with people fleeing. He was forced to  test the off-road capabilities of the Range Rover.<em> Damn thing didn’t hold up the way his X-terra would have. </em>When he couldn’t continue via car, he stole a bike. It was him on a fucking ten speed, trying to be unseen. People were rioting, looting, and making mayhem everywhere. He had to keep to off the beaten path tracks to avoid people who had, quite frankly, lost their fucking minds at the coming apocolypse. When his bike gave up twenty miles away from Veronica, he shouldered his pack and walked the rest of the way. </p>
<p>He’d almost made it to her when he was jumped by a couple of guys who were desperate for whatever he had in his backpack. Logan almost gave it to them, except at the bottom, under his spare clothes, was a ring he hoped Veronica would agree to wear. Even with the world coming to an end, he was doubtful of her answer, but at least he’d get the chance to ask. </p>
<p>Despite the dangers lurking, the trip had given him plenty of time to think. Obsess was probably the more accurate word. Logan went over and over everything that went wrong in their relationship. He almost turned back a few times, convinced that he wouldn’t find a warm welcome when he arrived. Only his promise, that he’d be there if she ever needed him, kept him putting one foot in front of the other. </p>
<p>Finally, he decided the past didn’t matter. It was time to let it go. What his father did, what Lilly did, what he did. For the first time in Logan Echolls life, he wasn’t crippled by self-loathing. Knowing you were going to die was very freeing. All that mattered is Veronica. They had been trying to repair everything from their past instead of focusing on their future. They clung to every harsh word, every tire iron, every stupid thing. They refused to forgive themselves or each other. </p>
<p>Logan didn’t want to spend his last moments with her regretting all he had done. He wanted to regret all that they wouldn’t do. The past was gone, the future destroyed. It was time to live in the present. It wasn’t erasing it or ignoring that it happened. That would be impossible. Instead, it was choosing each other. They had to believe that what they meant to each other was worth more than reliving their past. Not that it was as easy as it sounded. </p>
<p>Logan knows he will never love someone like he loves Veronica. She is it for him. He loves her because and in spite of her prickly nature. She brings out the best in him and while it is demoralizing to feel like he is always disappointing her, he doesn’t want her to give up on him. </p>
<p>He inhales deeply, holding her tighter against his body. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I know I want to be with you.”</p>
<p>Veronica gazes into his eyes, searching for something. Logan holds his breath, waiting for her to say something, anything. </p>
<p>“I love you.” He closes his eyes at the words he never let himself hope to hear. </p>
<p>“Say it again.” Logan opens his eyes, gazing at her with an intensity which makes her tremble slightly in his arms. </p>
<p>Her hand cups the side of his face. Leaning her face closer to his, close enough he can feel her breath against his lips. “I love you, Logan. I think I always have. Every thing I was upset about seems stupid now. I am so sorry I left. I’m sorry we only have a few days. I should have told you before. We’ve lost so much time.”</p>
<p>Logan closes the distance between them, capturing her lips with his. Veronica’s mouth opens on a sigh and he plunges his tongue in, tangling with hers. The world can end now and it wouldn’t even matter to him as they kiss until they’re both breathless. Panting as he gazes hungrily at her, he debates for a few seconds. <em>Sex or more talking?</em></p>
<p>Time is running out. He feels like there’s more he needs to say before it’s all over, but they’ve always been better at the nonverbal communication. Logan decides not to risk getting into an argument, wasting what little time they have left. </p>
<p>He interlaces their hands together, his forehead resting on Veronicas. Slowly, giving her every opportunity to say no, he lays her back on the bed, moving to cover her petite body with his own. Veronica’s blue eyes are nearly black while she wraps her hands around the nape of his neck, pulling him down and kissing him as if he’s the center of her world. </p>
<p>It’s been eighteen months since they’ve been together like this. Eighteen months since Logan’s had sex, the longest dry spell since, well ever. Unless he counted the time before he started having sex, which he most certainly doesn’t. He wants to go slow, savor these moments, but it’s been too long. Promising himself they’ll go slow the next time, he continues kissing Veronica. His hands slide under her shirt, pausing the kissing so he can pull it over her head. Her bra follows quickly. </p>
<p>Logan isn’t the only one feeling the need to seal their reunion. Veronica’s hands tug at his shirt and he pulls back slightly so she can pull it over his head. He leans back down, savoring the feeling of skin on skin. His fingers trace circles around her nipples watching her face intently. She moans when he grasps a nipple between his thumb and forefinger tugging gently. </p>
<p>He shimmies down to take the other nipple in his mouth while Veronica runs her hands over every inch of his back she can reach. She pauses at each of his scars, ghosting her fingertips over them, healing them in that way only she can. Her moans and gasps grow more frantic as he lavishes attention on her perfect breasts. </p>
<p>“Logan” She gasps against his ear as his fingers skate across her flat stomach. He undoes the button for her jeans, relinquishing his hold on her breasts to help her out of them. Standing quickly, he undresses himself before returning to kneel between her legs. </p>
<p>She’s spread out in front of him, her skin flushed with arousal, hands reaching for him, but he avoids their grasp. He slides a finger through her folds, testing the moisture he finds there, a small gasp at how hot she is escaping his lips. He’s so hard now it’s actually painful, but it’s been eighteen months and the world ending is not an excuse to forget his manners. </p>
<p>Leaning down, he blows a stream of air against her clit, earning a mewled gasp. Holding her open with two fingers, he lets himself indulge in the taste of her. She’s even better than he remembers. He licks up through her folds before swirling his tongue against her clit. Her cries reach a cresending peak when he slides a finger inside while sucking her clit into his mouth. Logan adds a second finger, gently pumping while keeping up the suction. She starts to tighten around his fingers and he curves them looking for the spot he knows will send her over the edge. Finding it, he rubs it and Veronica’s body goes stiff before thrashing with a husky growl. </p>
<p>He slowly pumps into her with his fingers, helping her ride out her orgasm. While she catches her breath, he smiles at her from where he’s still kneeling. She pushes herself up launching herself onto his lap. He staggers a little from surprise, but catches her easily. </p>
<p>Veronica wraps her arms around his neck, aligning her core with his cock and sliding down slowly. Logan grits his teeth to keep from coming at the feeling of her around him. She sets a slow pace, rolling her hips in a way that makes his eyes roll back in his head. He grasps her hips, ceding all control to her. </p>
<p>She takes his earlobe gently between her teeth, licking it softly and his hips jerk up into her. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Veronica.” He can barely see straight. It feels so amazing. She rolls her hips again and he can feel his balls start to tighten, his control slipping. </p>
<p>When she whispers “I love you.” into his ear, he can’t hold back anymore. Logan comes with a roar. Veronica tightens around him, following him into bliss. </p>
<p>He falls back taking her with him to nestle against his chest as he tries to catch his breath. A thought occurs to him pulling him out of post-orgasmic bliss and he pushes a lock of hair out of her face so he can see her eyes.</p>
<p>“We didn’t use a condom.” He traces circles on her back while his brown eyes watch her warily. </p>
<p>“I’m still on the pill.” She nuzzles his chest. Her shoulders start shaking and he’s worried that she’s crying. He lifts her face with a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Veronica is laughing silently, chuckles causing her whole body to shake.</p>
<p>“What?” Logan raises an eyebrow. He didn’t last as long as he normally does, but seriously the world is ending and he gave her two orgasms. </p>
<p>Veronica shakes her head, but answers him, the laughter still bubbling out of her. </p>
<p>“Would it matter if I get pregnant? I mean the world is ending in five days.”</p>
<p>Logan joins her, laughing over their impending doom. It was easier than giving in to the ever present fear. </p>
<p>When they finally calm down, they make love again, slower this time. Each of them wanting to memorize every inch of the other. After Logan comes to Veronica’s whispered ‘I love you’ again, they subside into sleep. </p>
<p>He tries to fight it, not wanting to waste even a minute of his remaining time with her, but his exhaustion pulls him under. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>June 7, 2008</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stanford, California</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>2 Days 7 Hours Till End of World</strong>
</p>
<p>The first few days being back with Logan was a whirlwind of sex and catching up on what they’d both been doing during their year apart. They were making up for lost time and trying to store up as many memories as possible before everything came to an end.</p>
<p>All communications were still out, leaving them with no clue what was going on outside her dorm room, beyond the continued burning of the sky. No ash was falling, but the past few days there had been an increase in the number of earthquakes. Minor ones, the kind people living in an earthquake prone area like California learned to just ignore. The fact that they were increasing in frequency didn’t bode well. </p>
<p>Logan had taken to throwing on some sunglasses and looking out the window several times a day to see if the comet had gotten any closer. So far, it was still just a too bright ball of flame, lighting up the sky and turning it blood red. </p>
<p>For the most part, Veronica tried not to dwell on their impending doom. They were counting down the time based on the last paper Logan had seen. Right now, they were safe, they were together and Veronica didn’t feel like anything else mattered. Of course, she wanted more time with him, but she was going to make the best of the time that she had remaining. </p>
<p>He had asked if she wanted to try to make it back to Neptune, but she had told him no. Everything and everyone she needed was with her. She missed her father and her friends and would have liked a chance to say goodbye, but Logan had told her how dangerous the trip was. She didn’t want to lose him a second before she had to. </p>
<p>Dozing, sprawled on top of him, the sweat on their bodies still drying from their latest bout of lovemaking, Veronica felt at peace. <em>What was I so afraid of?</em></p>
<p>“Logan?” She glances up at his sleeping face, his arms reflexively tightening around her, keeping her close. Veronica trailed her fingertips over the bruises still visible around his jaw, trying to gently wake him. She was tired too, but she feels like time is running out. “Logan.”</p>
<p>He twitches in his sleep, his eyes slowly opening. He smiles down at her, a gentle smile that is reserved just for her. He blinks to clear the sleep from his eyes, loathe to let go of her for even a second, he pulls her closer. </p>
<p>“Hmm?” His voice is raspy, sleep filled. Well, she did give him quite the workout. </p>
<p>“What do you think will happen?” It’s a topic they’ve avoided for some time now. The impending end of the world. They hadn’t forgotten about it, but it seemed like something they could still put off. </p>
<p>Logan kisses the top of her head. “I only know what I’ve seen in movies like <em>Deep Impact. </em>Maybe if we’re lucky, we’ll get an ending like that.”</p>
<p>“You mean where almost everyone dies, but the main characters live?” He nods. “That would be good, I absolutely hate it when the main character everyone loves dies in the end. It makes me want to wreak vengeance on the shitty producer’s ass.”</p>
<p>“That’s my Bobcat.” Logan chuckles quietly, shifting her weight so she can lie flat on him. </p>
<p>“But seriously folks, what do you think it will be like?” Veronica’s eyes are wide, the fear she’s pushed aside, apparent now.</p>
<p>“Does it matter? As long as we’re together, I’m good.” </p>
<p>Veronica sighs, laying her head back down on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Always she wants to do something, but there’s nothing to do now. No case to solve, nothing but be with the man she loves. It’s peaceful. </p>
<p>They lay in silence for a few minutes before Logan lifts her off him, placing her gently on the bed. She rolls to her side, propping herself up on an elbow, watching him walk across the room. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” She raises an eyebrow curiously. </p>
<p>Logan crouches by his backpack on the ground, digging through it, searching. When he finds what he’s looking for he walks slowly back to the bed, kneeling beside it. He holds something behind his back as he gazes at her lovingly.</p>
<p>Glancing down at his nude form, he smirks. “I think traditionally I’m supposed to be wearing clothes, but seems like a waste since they’ll be coming off again shortly anyways.”</p>
<p>Veronica laughs softly, still curious about what he’s got hidden in his hands. </p>
<p>“What ya got there?” Logan brings his hand out around, closed into a fist. </p>
<p>He opens it to reveal a jewelry box in the center of his palm. Veronica swallows audibly, her cerulean eyes gazing at the Tiffany blue box in his hand. </p>
<p>“Veronica, love of my life. I know we don’t have a lot of time left, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re it for me.”</p>
<p>He opens the box, pulling out a stunning simple diamond solitaire ring set in a platinum setting. Taking her left hand, he holds the ring up to her left ring finger. </p>
<p>“Will you marry me?” His chocolate brown eyes are liquid with unshed tears. </p>
<p>Veronica is stunned speechless. She tries to listen for that inner voice that always tells her what she should want, but it’s finally silent. No longer is she worried about what she’s supposed to want, but rather with what she does want. And what she wants more than anything in the world is to spend the rest of her life with this beautiful man in front of her. Whether that’s two days or fifty years, she doesn’t care, she just wants him. Always.</p>
<p>Her voice is barely a whisper when she finally gets out her one word answer. “Yes.”</p>
<p>The smile on Logan’s face is huge. He slides the ring on her finger, kissing it quickly before tackling her to the bed, pinning her underneath him. They gaze into each other’s eyes. </p>
<p>“I love you, Logan.” She whispers the words in his ear and he shivers. </p>
<p>Logan lowers his head to capture her lips. </p>
<p>“I love you. Always.” He breathes the words against her lips before sealing their promise to one another. </p>
<p>There was an edge to their lovemaking, an acknowledgment that their time was running out. When Veronica came, tightening around Logan’s cock, she burst into tears. He followed her, tears streaming down his own face, his hands interlaced with hers. </p>
<p>“It’s not enough time.” He whispered brokenly against her ear. “It’ll never be enough time.”</p>
<p>Despite the searing waves of pain crashing through her at the thought of losing him, she tried calming him. </p>
<p>“I’ll never leave you. When it ends, we’ll be together.” She held him closer to her, trying to meld them together physically, the way they were emotionally and mentally. </p>
<p>A sound pinged in the dusky room, startling them both. Logan looked towards the nightstand where Veronica’s phone still lay on its charger. It had been silent, but now it was chirping as messages and alerts came rushing through. </p>
<p>Veronica pushed against him, trying to get him to shift his weight so she could reach it. He rolled to his side, keeping his arms around her. His head was on her shoulder as she flipped open the sidekick. </p>
<p>“It has bars.” Her voice was filled with awed wonder. There hadn’t been any bars for days. She flips through the messages trying to come through, noting ones from her father, Wallace and Mac. <em>They must have tried to reach her before all communications were shut down. </em></p>
<p>Logan reluctantly slides out of bed, going to the window to look outside. The sky was still blood red, but the comet was gone. </p>
<p>“Is there a TV or something we can check the news on?” He starts pulling on pants. Veronica was still going through her messages, but glances up at him, worriedly.</p>
<p>“There was one in the common room. Wait, I’ll come with you.”</p>
<p>“It’s still dangerous, I’ll check and then come get you.” Veronica swallows the protest which immediately rises in her. After countless hours of conversation, she and Logan have a better understanding of what they need from one another. While she needs her independence, he needs to protect her. This feels like one of those times when she needs to compromise. </p>
<p>She nods, not trusting her voice. Logan kisses her quickly and moves the furniture barricade out of the way. </p>
<p>“If I’m not back in 2 minutes, push it back.” His tone is stern and she nods again. </p>
<p>“Be careful.” She bites the inside of her cheek. Now that she has him, she doesn’t want to let him out of her sight for more than a few seconds. But this is something he has to do. It will relieve his worry if he knows she’ll be safe. She can do this for him. </p>
<p>Logan slips out of the door, closing it quietly behind him. </p>
<p>Veronica pulls on some clothes, silently counting Mississippis. Before she reaches one hundred Mississippis, Logan comes back through the door. He holds his hand out to her. She goes to him without hesitation. </p>
<p>“It’s clear. Let’s go see what we can find out.” He kisses her ring and leads her out into the hallway. It’s unnaturally quiet. They may very well be the only ones there. </p>
<p>In the common room, Logan turns on the TV. At first there’s nothing but static, but he flips through the channels, desperately hoping for something. A news report flashes across the screen, the anchor speaking calmly. </p>
<p>“I repeat, the comet has burned up in the atmosphere. Scientists say it will take a few days for the red haze to clear, but the danger is gone. The government is working round the clock to restore communications knocked out by the comet’s interference.”</p>
<p>Veronica’s mouth gapes open in surprise. Logan shifts nervously beside her, his hands pulling his sleeves over his hands. They continue watching, listening as tales of anarchy and chaos are repeated ad nauseum. People really are the worst. </p>
<p>She can feel the anxiety growing in the man next to her. Does this change anything?</p>
<p>Before she can get up the courage to ask Logan, he turns, fixing her with an intense gaze. </p>
<p>“No take backs.” He’s using his stern voice again, the one that commands respect, the one he normally doesn’t take with her. A part of her wants to get angry at him, but honestly, she doesn’t want to take back a minute of their time together. She meant everything she said.</p>
<p>“No take backs.” She confirms, a shy smile playing at the corners of her lips. </p>
<p>She tilts her head, opening her eyes wide. “So who's going to tell my dad we’re engaged?”</p>
<p>Logan pales slightly but he pulls her into his arms. “Maybe we should do it together.”</p>
<p>“I like the sound of that.” She snuggles closer to him, breathing in the unique scent that is Logan. “Together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>